


Name-Calling Pt. 2

by EggMuffin



Series: EggMuffin's FicWriMo [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eggsy, M/M, Name-Calling, Top Harry, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin
Summary: Harry likes Eggsy's newly-discovered kink very much. 
EggMuffin's FicWriMo #4.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻譯】Name-Calling Pt.2 羞辱（二）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651143) by [sandykill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill)



> And part 2! This one is all new and it's filthy.

Eggsy spends the rest of the day in a constant state of nervous arousal waiting for Harry to come home. He has washed himself – _thoroughly_ – and made sure to keep himself open and slick, because he has a feeling that Harry will fuck him into the nearest surface when he gets home and he’s not going to be gentle about it.

It’s surprising, really, that they hadn’t discovered this particular kink of Eggsy’s sooner, given the general sexual dynamic they have going on – Eggsy always submitting to Harry (and Merlin). But then again, Harry is always careful not to make Eggsy feel uncomfortable, unless he _wants_ to feel uncomfortable. Turns out Eggsy _really_ wants to feel uncomfortable. And if Merlin’s words were of any indication, Harry is more than on board with that idea.

Eggsy is so strung up by the time Harry gets home that he honest to god jumps when Harry opens the front door. He doesn’t dare to move and just waits for Harry in the bedroom, nervous and aroused as he is.

It doesn’t take Harry too long to find Eggsy. ‘’Hello,’’ he says simply, looking calm and collected, as if he hadn’t found out today that his lover liked to be called names.

The ‘’Hi’’ Eggsy croaks out is decidedly less smooth than Harry’s greeting. Harry chuckles at that. ‘’Nervous about something, darling?’’

_Are you for real right now?_ Eggsy wants to ask, but doesn’t trust his voice.

‘’Could it be that you’re a cockslut who’s probably gagging for it right now?’’

_Oh, shit_. Harry’s words send a shiver down Eggsy’s spine and he whimpers, as he feels his arousal flare. The words – _insults_ – had felt intoxicating coming from Merlin in his rough Scottish accent. But coming from Harry they had a whole new shade to them – Harry rarely stopped himself from swearing, but the obscene words still contrasted with the image of the perfect gentleman, and it was _filthy_.

‘’You are, aren’t you?’’ Harry asks again. ‘’An insatiable little whore. Go on, there is no need to be ashamed – after all, we are what we are,’’ he says when Eggsy still doesn’t answer. ‘’And you are a whore, aren’t you?’’

Eggsy has a flashback to Merlin asking the same thing earlier and _fuck_ , it’s so surreal that he’s ended up here in the space of a day, but he is also painfully turned on. ‘’Yes,’’ he gasps out eventually.

Harry finally steps into Eggsy’s space, takes Eggsy’s chin in his hand and tilts Eggsy’s head up, forcing him to look Harry in the eyes. ‘’Yes what?’’ he asks, his voice dripping with sex and power.

_Holy shit._ ‘’Yes, I am a whore.’’ Saying it out loud feels wrong, filthy, but so _exciting_ , and Eggsy feels like his skin is on fire. His cock is painfully hard in his joggers and he thinks that he’s going to keel over from arousal if Harry doesn’t do something soon.

‘’Good boy,’’ says Harry and bends down to give Eggsy a kiss. ‘’Trousers off and arse up on the bed,’’ he demand as he breaks away and Eggsy scrambles to comply, drunk on arousal and humiliation.

‘’Christ, look at you,’’ murmurs Harry as Eggsy assumes his position. He presses his face into the sheets and arches his back, leaving him exposed. ‘’You really are a tart, Eggsy, aren’t you? I bet you’ve been gagging for another round ever since you left Merlin’s office, isn’t that right?’’

Eggsy whimpers, because he _has_ , he is so turned on he can hardly think straight. He literally _needs_ Harry to fuck him _now_ , but he can’t bring himself to voice his thoughts. Instead he shifts his knees, opens his legs wider and hopes that Harry will have mercy on him.

It looks like Harry has finally got the point as Eggsy can hear him opening his trousers and uncap the bottle of lube. He gasps as Harry shoves two fingers into his loose hole without preamble. ‘’So loose, constantly begging for cock,’’ Harry says as he fingers Eggsy. ‘’And you get off on it, being called a whore – what a perfect little cockslut, indeed.’’

Finally, _finally_ Harry pulls his fingers out and Eggsy whines at the loss, but then Harry is pushing his cock in and Eggsy can’t hold back his moan.

‘’That’s it,’’ says Harry as he sets a rough pace, fucking into Eggsy fast and hard so that there’s nothing Eggsy can do but to hold on and moan. ‘’Don’t hold yourself back, slut. Can you get off just on this? You don’t need a hand on your cock to come, do you? As long as you have a cock in your arse and someone calling you a _whore_.’’

Eggsy doesn’t think he can come for the third time today, especially since he so sensitive after being aroused for most of the day, but he wants to, _holy fuck_ , does he want to.

‘’You’re filthy, Eggsy,’’ Harry tells him over the obscene sounds of sex in the room, ‘’getting off on this. Only a dirty little cockslut would.’’

Apparently that’s all Eggsy needs to come, because he’s close, so close and a particularly deep thrust accompanied by Harry’s words sends Eggsy off and he comes with a choked moan. His moans nearly turn into sobs as Harry chases his own release. Harry comes with a groan and Eggsy has another flashback to himself in Harry’s office earlier, trembling over Harry’s desk as he came into him.

Harry pulls out and Eggsy collapses on his front, wrung out and trembling. Harry lies down and puts his arm around Eggsy, pressing himself close. He rubs soothing circles on Eggsy’s back and gradually Eggsy relaxes.

‘’How do you feel?’’ asks Harry when Eggsy has stopped trembling. ‘’Filthy,’’ he replies, feeling Harry’s come drip out of him.

Harry chuckles and smooths his hair. ‘’That you are, dear boy,’’ he says fondly. ‘’That you are.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: eggmuffinwrites
> 
> Also you're welcome to leave suggestions for fics you want to read, because I need more ideas to complete FicWriMo.


End file.
